


When Our Little World Comes Crashing Down

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westersos is at peace again at least that's what they say, when war is made in the chamber room sometimes this passion leaks out causing chaos for innocent people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of The End

ARYA

Oh god. She was going to die. Arya knew it, but here she was to see things through

Arya's skin was on fire. The place on her arm, where aegon had touched her, had gone from merely unpleasant to excruciating in the short time it had taken her to get to her chamber. As she paced around the room, trying to work out what the fuck was going on, she clawed at her own skin. Her arm was red raw and the feeling was only spreading. So hot. She was so hot. She now had two men on her mind and no idea of what to do. 

She had to cool down. She tore at her clothes, her belt and shirt falling to the floor. She ripped her breaches sending them flying across the wooden floor. A bath. Yes, that's what she needed. In a rush she ran towards the tub and stated to fill it up with water. She was still wearing her boots. She yanked at them, not bothering to unbuckle them and threw them across the room. She climbed in the tub. 

Seven hells. The relief was instant. She swore she could see steam rising from her as the freezing cold water ran over her skin. Arya stayed in a crumpled heap for the longest time. Her face grew numb, due to the cold water slashing against her face, and it was only when her back screamed for her to move that she finally shifted position. she sat upright and leaned against the back of the tub. bringing her knees up in front of her so she could rest her arms on them. She rubbed her right arm that aegon had brushed earlier. The uncomfortable, almost sickly feeling had abated and the redness dimmed. Arya leaned her head back against the tub and closed her eyes.

Gendry left Jon in the main hall. Reeling from the truth he'd learnt and only just keeping a lid on the now-familiar-heat that rolled through him when he'd seen aryaa talking to aegon, he made his way to her chamber. 

His hand hesitated on the handle. Arya had made a pretty speedy exit earlier and as he sent his senses out in a wave, he knew she'd retreated to the room they were to share for the day. Share? Seven hells winterfell had many rooms why did he have to share. How in the seven hells was he supposed to get through an entire day with her in such close proximity? He felt strung out already, his nerves stretched to breaking point. Swearing again,he raked his hand through his black hair, manned-the-fuck-up and barged in.

Arya was nowhere to be seen. Gendry made his way to the bed and cursed as he nearly tripped over something. Feeling like an idiot, he sat down and brought up one of arya's boots? What in the seven hells? His eyes shifted towards the only other door. He could hear the low gentle splash of water. Images of arya arching her strong body into the water flooded his mind. Her short brown hair clinging to her as she washed her china-white skin. The soap moving over her naked body. Her hand moving lower as she...

Enough! Gendry squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to force himself back to reality. What was he doing? All he needed was some silver coins and he had a full on brothel running in his mind. And Arya was the whore. 

Let the others take me, get a grip baratheon. Arya stark was a warrior, daughter of eddard stark. His warrior. His... That word flooded his mind until all other thoughts were lost. One resounding ideation; Mine.

And then the door to the bathroom opened and Arya stepped out.

Gendry stood up and was in front of her in two strides, his big arms pulling her to him. She shook as she leant into him her breath uneven. He nuzzled her neck and that spice of hers enveloped him. His kiss was soft and he fisted her hair, bringing her face up to meet his. With a growl her took her lips in his. He wasn't gentle, wasn't soft this time. His lips slammed into hers, like ships at war. She opened for him and his tongue slid into her welcome, caressing, teasing, tasting. Spicy hot cinnamon rushed over his taste buds and he couldn't get enough. He wanted her. Let the others take him he wanted her and he couldn't stop.

Arya moaned as Gendry's tongue speared into her mouth, hot and demanding. Tiny pinpricks of pain bloomed on her scalp as Gendry pulled her at hair. If it were possible, their kiss deepened and she moulded her body against his. Savage need gripped her and she wound her arms around his massive shoulders. She had no choice. Her knees were about to give out. Her head span. It was all to much, she had to marry aegon...but she had to love gendry. 

 

That's all I've got got you all I'm falling asleep here please leave a comment and kudos love you all xxx


	2. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hello you wonderful people. 

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories! A lot has been happening in my world. A few months ago my 13 year old sister took her own life so I've been in a world of pain. I hope you understand, I should be back soon and updating again, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment and kudos, I hope you enjoyed it will be writing more later sorry my other stories haven't been updated  
> I'm stuck for ideas, lol


End file.
